Of Tylers and Tantrums
by emickohania21
Summary: Rose Tyler get's stranded in another universe...again... This time the Holmes boys are much too real. One enjoys her company the other detests it...or at least he thinks he does... RoseLock all the way! Yes it is a Doctor Who crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Rose walked along the streets of London deep in thought. She had been stuck in this universe for all of three years with no way to get back. She was lucky this time, having made connections before crossing over. Immediately after she arrived through the rift she met a Mr. Mycroft Holmes who provided her with an identity in exchange for some advanced technology. So Rose travelled back and forth across the bridge. Working for Mycroft and visiting home. Months went by with no problems at all.

Then the rift started to grow. It became very clear if they didn't find a way to close it, they would rip both universes apart. The final decision had been made. They couldn't risk another trip. Rose would have to stay forever in a universe where she didn't belong. Mycroft had been surprisingly helpful in easing her into a new life there. Allowing her to continue to work for him and finding her a flat. His generosity made her suspicious. She had read the works of Doyle and according to the books, Mycroft was anything but generous. Still she couldn't afford to turn down help, even from him…especially from him. So it happened three years later, Rose Tyler walked the streets alone.

Rose thought about Mycroft. How he still hadn't done anything worthy or suspicion. In fact they had become rather close over the years. Well as close as you can be with a Holmes. Today for her birthday he had taken her to a concert featuring the works of Chopin, her favorite composer. Of course it wasn't exactly just for her. His parents were in town and he made arrangements for all of them to go together. She laughed at the memory of him begging her to go. _You know how ordinary my parents are, Rose I'll never survive it._ But still he could've chosen any production, yet he chose one for her. Rose often thought or herself as Mycroft's Dr. Watson.

She continued her walk enjoying the solitude when suddenly…

BAM!

Rose flew forward bracing herself on the wall to keep from falling. She turned around to see the man who had so rudely shoved her. Then she noticed it. Her mobile was missing. The idiot had pick-pocketed her. She turned and sprinted, following him.

He was fast, but years of running with the doctor and then Torchwood had made her quick. There was no way anyone was getting that phone. Realizing she was never going to catch up with him, she started trying to think of some way to stop him. _Her sonic._ If she could just…bullocks she left it at home! _Ok gun it is then._ She thought grimly. She hated using her gun. Pulling it out she waited till he neared a street light. _Bingo! Bingo? Nope never saying that again… _

Bang!

Rose watched the lamp drop from its holder and onto his head rendering him unconscious. Running over to the unfortunate man she checked to make sure he was ok. Steady pulse, no sign of any skull fractures. He seemed fine. Grabbing her phone she checked for any damage or tampering. Everything seemed in order. Finally, she called Lestrade and informed him there was a man unconscious on the curb waiting to be arrested for robbery.

After everything was settled she gave in to the feeling that someone was watching her. She had been trying to ignore it but it hadn't gone away and she figured now was as good a time as any.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" She yelled out staring straight up into the sky.

Sherlock had been wandering the streets after a particularly ugly spat with his blogger, when he spotted woman running. She was chasing something, or rather someone. His curiosity quickly got the bett of him and he decided he best follow them. _After all she might be in trouble._ She was surprisingly fast which didn't help in his pursuit. Finally he decided a shortcut wasn't above him so he cut off on the next ally where he waited to stop the man who had clearly stolen something.

The detective smirked when he saw he had predicted right. Getting ready to take him down he saw the woman had a gun and to his bewilderment she wasn't pointing it at the robber. She instead pointed it above him. _What?_ She fired shooting off the wired that held the street lamp in place. He watched as the miscreant fell to the floor unconscious. _Oh she's clever!_ He smiled to himself. He was trying to figure out whether he should make his presence known but dismissed the idea settling instead on watching to see what she would do.

He was astounded to find the first thing she did when she caught up with him was to search him for any injuries, checking his pulse and pupils. Why should she care if he was alright? Then she snatched a mobile which he assumed was hers. And dialed a number.

"Greg? Hey listen, I was just robbed…" He could tell she'd been cut off. "No, No I'm fine."

She paused again.'

"Gregory Lestrade! I swear to you I am perfectly fine!" She almost yelled into her phone. _Wait Lestrade? How does she know Lestrade? _His curiosity was growing by the second.

"I know it's not your division but I was hoping you could just get someone to pick him up. He's waiting oh so patiently after all." She said sweetly looking down at the poor man smirk on her face.

"Thank you sweet cheeks!" She said grinning. "I'll be in to fill out paper work tomorrow, is that okay? Awesome, thanks. Goodnight."

Then she did something he had not expected.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." She couldn't possibly have seen him. He had been extremely careful, taken every precaution to stay hidden. He watching as she once again took out her gun and pointed directly at him. Shocked, he stood up, hands in the air.

"Oh it's you." She sounded almost bored.

"Who exactly did you think I would be?"

"Not someone familiar.

"You know me, yet I don't know you. Tell me how."

"Spoilers."

Sherlock was slightly taken back by her answer. Or maybe it was the unacceptably distracting smile that came with it. He looked her over. _Soldier, no MI-5,_ _no, MI-6, no. _Her posture suggested some kind of military training, but her demeanor said another thing. Not to mention the way she had avoided shooting the robber and opted to knock him out instead. _NA. Law enforcement? _No she was much too composed for that. She knew Lestrade…

"How are those deductions coming?" She said with a small smirk.

Sherlock gave up her profession and moved on. _Mid-late 20s, honey brown hair. Previously bleached regularly. _He couldn't see much else. He couldn't place her accent or mannerisms. Why was she smiling at him? And did it really have to be _that _smile? He groaned. _Comfortable clothing, not too high maintenance. Definitely clever. _

"Well I had a great time tonight. Let's not wait to do it again." She turned to leave. "Accept maybe next time you could help out a bit, yeah?" Then a wink and she was gone.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

_ AN: So all of my stories are some kind of crossover but I'm not someone who browses that section so I just set them in whatever category is most relevant. I am in the process of writing another story, which I haven't stopped, I just need something to switch to when I get writer's block. Thanks for reading. Please Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was sprawled out on the sofa, eyes closed, brows furrowed deep in thought. He was thinking of the woman who he met earlier. He was finding it much easier to deduce her when she wasn't there distracting him. Though even his mind palace betrayed him every now and again. Sneaking an image of her smile and he would once again lose focus.

He had given up on an exact job, opting instead to go for some kind of covert affairs. She was in her mid-twenties, her eyes were somewhat haunted with old knowledge. It had confused him before and made him think her older. Very fit to keep pace with the robber. Dressed casual but with hair and makeup done formally so probably had been somewhere formal and changed after. Her coat hadn't looked warm enough so she couldn't have lived far.

Most importantly, she knew him. _How did she know him? _He was sure he'd never seen her before. There was always John's blog, but she had acted like he was familiar, not someone she had read about. He would simply have to find her again. It shouldn't be too difficult he knew the general area in which he lived. Piece of cake.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

Rose woke up tired and groggy. She drudged through her room to her bathroom. shucking her clothes she hopped into the shower. There was nothing in the world a hot shower couldn't fix. She sighed letting the scalding water cascade over her washing away last night's dreams that always managed to leak into her brain. It had been five years since she traveled with The Doctor and it seemed she would never stop dreaming about it. Back in Pete's world she could always talk to Mickey about them. Now there was no one. It seemed the multiverse was determined to separate her from the stars she loved so much. There hadn't even been any sign of alien activity according to Mycroft. Not a single thing to indicate other life forms. Rose couldn't help but hope something would come up soon…

Mycroft caught sight of Rose the minute she walked into the office. She was currently chatting with Anthea. They both giggled before looking over at him. _Women! _Mycroft sometimes wondered what it was exactly he so enjoyed about a certain Rose Tyler, but could never actually put a finger on it. Anthea, he knew, was resourceful. She knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it for him. Rose…Rose always knew what he _needed._ He didn't always know himself, but Rose always knew. She could relax him with a single look. He had never understood Sherlock's attachment to John but now, with Rose, he knew exactly why Sherlock attached himself to the army doctor.

He had made a point not to introduce Rose to his little brother. Mycroft was a selfish man and he didn't want to risk sharing Rose. Sherlock would most definitely be interested in someone that could keep his big brother's attention and the last thing he wanted was for Rose to associate with Sherlock. Yes Mycroft was a _very _selfish man.

"Rose." He summoned with a motion of his of his hand.

"Morning boss!" Rose walked into his office with a smile.

"I trust you enjoyed yourself last night?"

"Last night was amazing, thanks again boss."

"Yes well my parents enjoyed your company immensely, in fact…"

"Mycroft Holmes! Whatever it is your lovely parents asked you to do, you do it yourself! She endured god knows how many hours of labor to bring you into the world not to mention sleepless nights to keep you fed. Then putting up with your cheek and I can't begin to imagine how many times you got into trouble at school. No Mycroft you can do whatever it is they need you to today."

Mycroft had expected as much. Rose always got upset when he avoided his parents. Her not having any anymore. He couldn't, for the life of him understand her sentimentality. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't fault her for it either.

"Miss Tyler, I have one simple request. Mummy wants one last night in my company. If you could find a suitable time and place and get that arranged with her it would be greatly appreciated."

Rose wasn't fooled. Anthea usually took care of those things. So why did he suddenly want her to do it? She couldn't find a good reason not to so she just nodded her agreement. To which Mycroft looked much too pleased.

Mycroft knew his mother well enough to know she would ask Rose to join them if she called and he knew Rose enough to know she wouldn't be able to say no. It appeared he wouldn't be spending the night alone with his parents after all. Hard as he tried he couldn't helped the pleased expression from surfacing on his normally indifferent features.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

Sherlock hung up the phone frustrated with himself. His mother had just called to invite him to dinner with them and he had been so deep in thought he'd agreed without thinking. Now he was stuck. He'd already escaped one outing he supposed dinner would be much easier to handle than some Chopin concert. It did however interfere with his plans of searching for that smile. _What?_ Woman he meant woman. That would have to wait for another day it would seem. He wondered if he could persuade John to cancel his date in favor of coming with him. Then quickly decided against it. John meeting his parents was out of the question. Best suffer alone. Mycroft spent the last night with them so he doubted his brother would endure a second.

"John I'm going out tonight." He yelled in the kitchen's general direction.

"I know you already told me. You have a stake out apparently I'm not invited. Which is just as well because I have date."

"How am I supposed to know how much your ordinary little brain absorbs?"

John sighed. Sherlock had been distracted all day and now he was starting to be insulting. This could only mean one thing, Mycroft. That must've been him on the phone. Probably some top secret case. Sherlock had never left him out of a case so it must be. Wait…that couldn't be right, Sherlock had eaten this morning. He never eats on cases. Whatever it was John wasn't going to know until Sherlock had solved it.

Rose was furious! She should have seen it coming. It's wasn't that she didn't like Mycroft's parents. They were lovely. It just stung being with someone else's family knowing you'll never see yours. She remembered The Doctor and his first Christmas with her family and wondered if he had felt the same way. Rose decided if she couldn't have her own family about, she would welcome any type of family she could get. If The Doctor could do it, so could she.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

Sherlock entered the restaurant and was immediately led outside to the beautifully lit outdoor area. He instantly noticed a dance floor cringed at the thought of dancing, for there was no doubt his mother would ask him. That's when he spotted Mycroft _dancing? _What could possibly entice his big brother to dance? It wasn't mummy for both parents were at their table. Before he could catch a glimpse the song was over and Mycroft was walking to their table alone.

"Brother, mine." Mycroft offered as greeting. He hadn't considered his brother agreeing to come tonight or he wouldn't have asked had Rose join them.

"I didn't know you were coming?" Sherlock responded.

"Would it have made a difference in your attendance?" The elder Holmes asked with an eyebrow arched.

It was then that Sherlock spotted the woman. He noticed her right in the corner of his eye. She was headed in his direction. Sherlock smirked she just couldn't get enough it would seem. He took a couple steps forward to meet her. She was smiling _that _smile as she reached out her hand as if asking him to take it. When he moved to do so, she walked right passed him, giving her hand instead to Mycroft. _Wait MYCROFT?_


	3. Chapter 3

Rose placed her hand gracefully into Mycroft's as he led her onto the dance floor. Mycroft couldn't help but enjoy the look on Sherlock's face. He looked utterly baffled. In retrospect Mycroft could understand his brother's shock. The elder Holmes had never been one to associate with anyone, let alone a woman. But Rose wasn't just any woman. She was special. Rose traveled across not only space and time but through universes. She'd seen and done things not even the great Mycroft Holmes could imagine. She was no goldfish.

To say Sherlock was stunned would be a hilarious understatement. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he was ever truly surprised. It explained how she knew him. One question answered, a million more raised. Perhaps dancing wasn't such a bad idea...Before he could act on anything he heard an all too familiar voice calling for him.

"Sherlock!" He could hear his mother calling him. The woman would have to wait.

"Mummy…" Sherlock drawled out. His mother was unfortunately used to his cold treatment and let blow right passed her.

"Sherlock darling, we were hoping you would be bringing your friend. Mycroft had told your father and I all about him. He sounds lovely. Will he be joining us tonight?"

"No."

Sherlock grimaced at the inevitable question lingering on his mother's tongue. Sighing heavily he prepared to block her out when he saw the mystery woman coming arm in Mycroft's as he led her to the table like the gentlemen his mummy trained him to be. _Typical._

Sherlock stared at the woman on his brother's arm. She was beautiful…She wore a red gown with off the shoulder straps. It had a loose fit giving the impression it could fall off at any moment. Her makeup, as far as he could tell, was nothing but some rouge and red lipstick that complimented the dress. Yes, there was no doubt, she looked stunning. Now Sherlock was even more intrigued.

"Sherlock, this is my…associate Rose Tyler." The consulting detective, of course, noticed the hesitant pause. _Curious…_

"Pleasure to meet you." Rose held out her hand in a polite gesture. Her smile full of mischief.

Sherlock took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Likewise, I'm sure."

Mycroft scoffed at his little brother. Charming was _not_ his area. Although, by the look Rose was giving him you'd think she was actually buying it. _Impossible! _She wasn't one to be easily fooled. No, she was just humoring his little brother.

"Rose, dear. Would you mind accompanying me to the ladies room?" Mycroft heard his mother call Rose. She was all knowing when it came to her sons, and had sensed the tension.

"I was unaware you'd started fraternizing with civilians." Sherlock looked at his brother waiting for an explanation. Mycroft however was not biting.

"Speaking of goldfish, where is the good doctor?" Mycroft couldn't help the smirk he wore. Oh the joy of upsetting his little brother.

The two brothers eyed each other readying for the inevitable verbal sparring match. Sherlock would start it, just as he always did. Then, Mycroft would finish it, just like _he_ always did. Nothing new under the sun.

"Boys" Rose interrupted, elongating the 'o'. "Play nice." She was clearly anticipating and evading what would inevitably lead to a sulking Sherlock, triumphant Mycroft and a mortified mother. Yes that was a scenario they could _all_ do without. "Let's not ruin the evening hmm?"

"Miss Tyler I believe we have yet to share a dance. Care to indulge me?" Sherlock laced every word with all the charisma he could muster. Rose smiled in return. Once on the dance floor, the pair was silent. Rose waiting for Sherlock to start the conversation he had instigated with the dance. "Mycroft has never, to my knowledge brought along a woman to any function. You must be very intimate."

"Your brother and I have a very unique relationship."

"Platonic, I assume."

"Since when do _you _'assume' Holmes?" Sherlock smirked at this.

"Is that what I am to be called then, simply 'Holmes'?" Rose loved the question game. At first it made no sense to her. Now she understood just how amusing it could be.

"Would you prefer something else?"

"What makes you think so?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"Does it matter?"

"Congratulations Miss Tyler. It would seem you've won this round."

Sherlock was impressed. People rarely caught on to his game of questions. Usually they missed it and he would be forced to find another way of confusing them. Clearly she'd spent too much with his brother. His hint of a grin disappeared at that thought. How much time did she spend with his brother? Mycroft said associate but he still saw Anthea with him everywhere he went, so she wasn't his PA. Why hadn't he seen her anywhere? Unless Mycroft was hiding her from him. Why would he do that?

"Miss Tyler, I believe it is time to rejoin the party."

"So soon?"

Sherlock chanced a glance only to find her grinning. The same one that had him distracted since two nights ago.

Mrs. Holmes watched the interaction between Rose and her sons marveling at the ease in which she neutralized the potentially catastrophic argument. She had already seen Rose deal with Mycroft in a way that both astounded and worried her.

Violet Holmes was no fool. She knew the important role her eldest son had over world events. The power he held was no secret to her. That kind of power must be protected, _he _must be protected. She might not love the way her son's mind worked, she may even mourn on occasion his inhumanity. Those traits however were the reason he was still alive. There wasn't a thing in the world that could cloud his cool-headed analysis of everything and everyone around him. That was however, before Rose. The young woman had found a heart in her son Violet had long since given up on. A hold over the most powerful man in the world, imagine the possibilities. Rose could either be the best thing to ever happen to Mycroft or the most dangerous person in the world. She had the power to make him or break him. It terrified his mother.


End file.
